Ahadi
Ahadi '- dawny król Lwiej Ziemi. Partner Uru, ojciec Mufasy i Taki (Skazy). Bohater książeczki ''A Tale of Two Brothers ''(''Opowieść o Dwóch Braciach), wspomniany także w innych książeczkach. Wygląd "''Rafiki spojrzał w górę i zauważył lwa na skałach nad nim. Miał długą, czarną grzywę i zielone oczy. To był Ahadi, Król Lew" ''- opis wyglądu Ahadiego w książeczce Oryginalny wygląd Ahadiego z ilustracji nie zdobył wielkiej popularności wśród fanów, ponieważ nie zgadza się z opisem jego wyglądu w tekście i nie przykuwa uwagi. Na ilustracjach Ahadi ma prawie identyczny wygląd, co dorosły Mufasa, lecz grzywa i sierść ojca jest nieco ciemniejsza. Posiada także wyjątkowe obwódki wokół oczu: górna jest ciemnobrązowa, a dolna czerwona. Osobowość Król Ahadi był znany ze swojej odwagi. Wielokrotnie sprostowywał różnym problemom i niebezpieczeństwom. Jego siła, pewność siebie i rozwaga budziły respekt wśród poddanych. Nie był jednak idealnym ojcem - ogromna liczba obowiązków sprawiła, że stał się częściowo nieobecny w życiu dorastających synów, a wolny czas (którego miał niewiele) spędzał z przyszłym królem, Mufasą. Historia Ahadi jest drugim królem Lwiej Ziemi znanym z imienia. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób objął tron, lecz istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo że jest synem lub zięciem Mohatu. Gdy Taka był lwiątkiem, Ahadi faworyzował Mufasę i wyznaczył go na przyszłego króla. W czasie panowania Ahadiego, gdy jego synowie byli nastolatkami, na Lwiej Ziemi nastała susza. Kiedy królowa Uru wyruszyła w poszukiwaniu nowego źródła wody, Ahadi został, by strzec porządku w królestwie i pilnować swoich dwóch synów. To on mianował Zuzu i jej rodzinę majordomusami króla, a Rafikiego swoim nauczycielem. Rodzina Mohatu - ojciec lub zięć Uru - żona Mufasa - syn Skaza - syn Simba - wnuk Nuka - wnuk (prawdopodobnie) Vitani - wnuczka (możliwe) Kiara - prawnuczka Kion - prawnuk Kopa - prawnuk Inne wersje wyglądu Ahadiego/Ahadi według innych użytkowników DJCoulzAnimalsOnly Ten wygląd zgadza się z tekstem książeczki, w której wystąpił Ahadi. Ahadi w tej wersji jest ogromnym, barczystym i muskularnym lwem, jednakże szczuplejszym od swojego syna Mufasy. Jego kruczoczarna grzywa sprawia wrażenie gęstej i ciężkiej, mimo to dobrze widać spod niej uszy. Jasnozłoty kolor jego futra wyraźnie kontrastuje z czarną grzywą i nosem. Skaza odziedziczył po nim także kolor oczu, a Mufasa - ich obwódek. W wersji DJCouls Ahadi nie jest prawdziwym synem Mohatu. Jego biologiczny ojciec był królem innego stada, tak szalonym i agresywnym, że Ahadi od niego uciekł jeszcze jako lwiątko. Trafił na Lwią Ziemię, gdzie spotkał małą lwiczkę Uru, córkę króla Mohatu. Dobry władca przyjął Ahadiego pod swoją opiekę i nauczył go wielu ważnych rzeczy, takich jak Krąg Życia. Gdy Ahadi i Uru dorośli, zakochali się w sobie i zostali władcami Lwiej Ziemi, a po pewnym czasie urodzili się ich synowie. WhiteLionQueen: (wiem iż ten opis nie pasuje zbytnio do tego podanego w książeczce w której występuje, jednak owe książeczki nie są do końca kanoniczne. Na przykład w "Tales of two brother" dowiadujemy się jak Skaza dostał bliznę, tymczasem w serialu "Lwia Straż" mamy inną wersję) Według mnie Ahadi był dużym, umięśnionym, przystojnym, ciemnym lwem. Jego sierść była podobna do sierści Mohatu, ale trochę ciemniejsza. Miał brązowo-czerwone oczy (tak samo jak ojciec) i długą, dużą, puchatą, czarną grzywę (nieco jaśniejszą od grzywy Skazy). miał ułożone, ładne futro oraz pysk oraz nos (brązowy) typowy dla Lwio Ziemców. Posiadał również bardzo umięśnione długie łapy, które pozwalały mu dość szybko biegać. Jeśli chodzi o charakter, według mnie Ahadi był poważnym, ułożonym królem który zawsze na poważnie traktował obowiązki (których miał dość sporo) i stawiał je Sobie na pierwszym miejscu. Mało czasu poświęcał rodzinie, zwłaszcza Uru. Jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad swoimi kociętami głównie opiekował się Mufasą i uczył go o byciu królem. Czasem zabierał oboje swoich synów na polowanie albo inne lekcje, które głównie dotyczyły panowania i bycia królem. Jeśli chodzi o jego śmierć, według mnie zmarł po prostu ze starości. Teorie Bliznę Skazie zrobił ojciec Bardzo popularna fanowska teoria, która kłóci się z wersją opowiedzianą przez Rafikego w książeczce ,,A Tale of Two Brothers", w której to bliznę Tace zrobił bawół. '''Argumenty: * Bawół to wielkie i silne zwierzę. Róg bawołu prawdopodobnie pozbawiłby Takę oka lub przeorał pół twarzy, a nie zrobił tylko małą bliznę. * Rafiki, jako przyjaciel Ahadiego i Mufasy (a wróg Skazy) mógł zatuszować w swojej opowieści niewygodne fakty. * W musicalu Skaza wypowiada zdanie ,,Nikt mnie nie kochał, nawet jako lwiątko", co wskazuje na bardzo złe stosunki z rodzicami. Kontrargumenty: * Rafiki nigdy nie kłamie * Ahadi w książeczce był przedstawiony jako dobry i sprawiedliwy lew, a nie tyran. Ahadi zginął z intrygi Skazy dość popularna fanowska teoria, która może tłumaczyć śmierć króla. A'rgumenty' * Skaza w późniejszych latach wprost nienawidził ojca. * Skaza mógł się zmówić z hienami, bo obydwoje mieli podobny stosunek do lwa. * Gdyby Ahadi nie zostałby w jakiś sposób zabity, to prawdopodobnie za panowania Mufasy jeszcze by żył. Kontrargumenty * Nie wiemy w jakim dokładnie wieku był Ahadi, więc jak najbardziej możliwe jest, że umarł ze starości. Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Samce